Call In Eagle Eye
by Massive Times
Summary: The turtles come across another friend of April, they come to realize they're going to get much more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow viewers! I'm assuming that most of you have enjoyed or are obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and with that in mind I hope you enjoy this short little episode for turtles. It might be cliché, or it might not so watch out and hope you enjoy this. I apologize in advanced for my poor grammar, punctuation or any cheesy dialogue that might come. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do me a favor and comment your favourite character! It'll be nice to see other fans in such a wide world.**

**Live**

**Laugh **

**Love**

**~ Sana :)**

The air was bitter and nippy against the skin of the New Yorker. The fall coloured leaves were vibrantly swerving in the air and although it was closing time in the Grand Bank it was crowded with murmuring costumers. She was quite young in comparison to the rich citizens that walked in but she had much planned to get through the day.

"Next in line," the young employee muttered nervously stacking his files.

"I would like to get access to my locker please." She answered glancing around attentively.

"Sure-Megan, what on earth are you doing here?" He exclaimed excitedly after glancing up to see her face.

"Bryan- didn't expect to see you here." She responded hiding the brown scar on the lower corner of her face.

"How are you? Did you try out for that pianist job?" He enthusiastically continued to ask.

"Mr. Bensly, do you mind grabbing some papers for my costumer? I don't have the keys to the room." An old professionally dressed teller requested.

"Uh-sure." Bryan stammered glancing over to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll help her out." The man muttered. "Come along now."

She followed the man's lead, pulling her hat further down her face and throwing her black hood over her deep dark brown hair. She kept her chin down and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"You're dressed quite fitfully for the occasion." He murmured proceeding to look straight at the hallway.

"Thanks." She snickered.

As they came to the large chamber like door he rummaged in his baggy dress pants for his set of keys and opened the door. Pushing the heavy door he glanced back at the girl and smiled wildly.

"You need anything else?" He asked her softly.

"I got everything I need right here." She answered pulling the door shut behind her.

"Good luck." He whispered, a smile rolling over his lips. "You'll need it."

The locker room was grand and glamorous of gold tint. The ceiling was covered in European drawings but the flying nude angels were the main point. Megan took a good look around and searched for the obvious black cameras that moved in the sense of her motion. She spat out the gum she had chewed and quickly climbed up to stick it on the screens of the cameras. In her mind she counted the minutes she had to spare. She emptied her leather bag as the palm sized contraptions fell to the concrete ground.

"So how did they say I activate this crap?" She asked herself searching for a button on the spider shaped mechanism. As her finger ran over the switch the center enlightened with a vibrant pink and the sharp claws begun to move rapidly. She grinned as the machine begun to hastily climb up each locker and opening them. One by one, all the spider machines turned on hurriedly pulling out the jewelry and money from the lockers.

"This can't get any easier." She chuckled to herself throwing all the luxuries into her bag.

Just as she spoke, the ground started to rumble abruptly. Lights shattered and glass dropped to the floor in the force of the shaking ground. Food begun to churn in her stomach as the mechanisms fell harshly to the ground, breaking like fragile ice. She took cautious steps to the door to find the chamber locked.

"That god damn man! Get me out of here!" She shouted punching at the massive metal door. The ground stopped shaking; she slowly glanced over her shoulder.

In the center of the locker room, the concrete floor begun to crumble as dog like machines charged at her, specifically aiming for her! Although she was unsure of what to do, she zipped her heavy shoulder bag and took battle stance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Time to have a little fun," She muttered before laying an attack at the metal creatures. She whipped to one side taking out an entire row of machines, then slammed a dog machine and snapped its mechanical head off leaving wires sparking with sharp energy.

"Is that all you things got?" She shouted enthusiastically crunching their bodies as she ran above them. She spoke too soon unfortunately. A mouser caught a hold of her baggy jeans with its jagged jaws and threw her to the ground. She felt them leap onto her arms and chest. She felt the cold metal scrap severely against her arms. She attempted to throw the mousers off of her body but due to their heavy weight and chattering metal teeth, she objected to try. One mouser dashed at her foot with wide jaws and flaming pink eyes, which instantly caught her attention. She immediately kicked it on its face and towed herself off her back, but her head jerked back.

"UGH! Don't touch my hair!" Megan raged trying to reach for the mouser. They dragged her back into the hole they came from, only leaving a trail of scratches of the girl's nail marks.

"On the count of three—" the police officer muttered with his finger on the trigger.

"Oh screw you all!" The bank manager shouted, pushing the door open with his wimpy arms. The entire place was a mess, lights were sparking with fresh electricity, pebbles echoed as they fell into the deep large murky hole, and a single hundred-dollar bill floated into the man's palms.

"I'm sorry sir—" the police officer murmured as he cupped the man's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried clutching at the paper bill.


	2. Hot Headed Creep Much

Vision began to add contrast and colors as she winced and opened her eyes. Her throat was thick and dry and the aroma was the most unpleasant stench she had ever come to know. Holding the back of her head and clearing her dense windpipe, she towed herself to her feet. The rushing sound of the dirty sewer waters is what made reality click in for her.

"The sewers?" Megan murmured to herself. Her heart beat was racing. Robbing the bank for her father was one thing but now she had to go back to the city grounds before _they_ come for her. Suddenly, shadow emerged and casted over the filthy wall of the sewers. Her breath lost track of itself but the second she noticed the large tree branch floating in the muck, a smile rolled over her lips.

"More company, eh? We'll see how you like your welcoming," she muttered waiting for the mousers to approach her. Their metal feet clattering against the ground made it easy for her target them. Megan took cautious step forward and held the branch firmly in her frosted hands. She held her breath and shut her eyes before with a quick whip of the stick she took out the mouser. Just when she thought it was all over the broken mechanism leaped at her leg and tore off her jeans.

"Get off of me you little—ACK!" She thrashed her branch at his broken mechanical head letting it to roll into the grimy sewage water.

She dropped herself completely and grunted, pulling her pants up to the wet moist part where the jaws had had contact with her flesh. She squint her eyes wondering if what she was seeing was true. _Yellow blood?_ Whatever it was, it felt thick as honey and seeped into her skin like cream. She tried to wipe it but stayed put. Her fingers were trembling, her stomach grumbled and her vision once again began to blur. Just as she was about to drop to the ground more mousers emerged from the dull light. _Ugh not now! _She picked herself to her cold lifeless feet and stride towards them swinging her arm with massive force. She tripped, and tumbled and hit the floor. Although the mousers charged at her, she listlessly stared at the darkness ahead. _Maybe they'll end me quickly and painlessly. But why would the mousers attack me?_

There was a metal mouser head that rolled to her fingertips and even though she was startled, her eyes were heavy as brick and the dreadful darkness crept into her. A pair of sapphire blue and emerald green eyes lingered and sought for the light. As her vision blanked completely, the last thing she saw was the sharp blade of swords vanish and reappear in the shadows. The clattering of metal echoed into her head. And blackness took over her...

"SCORE! And the crowd goes wild!"

"Shut up Mikey!"

"Hey, are you alright there?" A deep voice muttered. She groaned and ran her hand over her face.

"I feel so sick." Megan grunted turning to the voice.

"Well it is the sewers," Another voice called. She blinked and colors started to add on in her vision. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the scaly turtles, talking, wearing ninja masks and standing just as tall as herself. They grinned and waved at her in response to her foul look.

"...Hallucinations. That's right. I'm just hallucinating." She said listlessly throwing the blanket off to a side.

"Megan?" A familiar voice said uncertainly. The girl turned around to face the source to find out the person was not a stranger.

"Oh—hey-April," She muttered.

"You're the girl that the guys saved? Why would you need saving?" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The blue masked turtle asked curiously.

"Megan is the star captain of the wrestling team. She gives some massive beat downs." April said messing the girl's hair.

"Wrestling team? She looked like she was a fish out of water when we found her." Raph teasingly replied. All five pairs of eyes turned in perfect sync. One pair eyes in specifically giving a death glare.

"Probably cause I saw your face." She snapped.

"What's wrong with my face?" He retorted.

"Looks like a car ran over it." She muttered.

"BURN!" Mikey shouted.

"Why I ought a!"

"Guys stop! Treat our guest nicely." Leo shouted.

"And that's how a real man talks... I mean turtle." She grinned embarrassedly catching Leo's sapphire eyes and blushing. "...Ok I'm really confused— what are you guys?"

"We're physiologically designed to behave as humans but physically we are more reptiles." Donnie, the purple masked turtle said leaning on his staff.

"We're mutant turtles," Leo corrected.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Mickey asked sitting beside the girl picking at her, nearly empty, leather bag.

"Well not exactly, I've seen worse." She replied smugly snatching the bag from him.

"What were you doing in sewers?" April asked handing a cup of steamy hot chocolate.

"Uh... I was— I was dragged in by these metal dog things. One of them clawed into my leg and now... I got this bruise," Megan answered pulling her jeans up to her deep wound. Mikey inhaled through his teeth and winced.

"Here bite on this while I tie it up." The blue masked creature muttered shoving the handle of his Katana blade into her mouth.

"So how'd you all end up as _mutant turtle_— AAHHH!" Just as she screamed for her life, Sensei appeared. Her eyes locked with the enormous rat and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You must be Megan-sa," Master Splinter murmured, approaching her.

"Uh it's just Megan... sir." She corrected.

"Indeed, April you're familiar with her?" He asked circling around the teenagers.

"Yes Master Splinter. She goes to the same school as me." She answered. Megan hastily gave an hesitant glare at April.

"Master?" Megan muttered to herself.

"Megan-sa whatever you see here must only be with you. The truth may kill us, and possibly you too." He retorted. The constant tone in his voice was hard to unravel the real emotion behind him.

"Are- are you serious?" Megan stammered.

"No shell Sherlock." Raphael snapped.

"Why don't you shut up?" She retorted.

"Raph!" Donnie muttered firmly. Megan exchanged a death glare with the red masked turtle.

"What happened to you all then? Who's trying to kill you?" She whispered under her unsteady breath.

"It all started several years ago, when I was a human..."

Although everyone heard the story numerous times, the turtles alertly listened to what had caused them to be. He explained how he was once Hamato Yoshi and once loved and cared for Tang Shen. How all his life revolved around her before Oroku Saki (Shredder) killed his beloved wife and daughter. Leaving the past behind he came live in New York City and bought four little turtles. A mysterious man had exposed them to a canister of mutagen which caused them to live as the creatures they are. Scared that the society would not accept them, they were forced to live in the sewers and to protect themselves from harm's way, Master Splinter taught them Ninjutsu.

"Megan you are welcome to stay but only if no one knows about us and nothing that is said here spreads." Sensei said towing himself to his feet.

"Do you like pizza?" Mikey asked gently shuffling over to her side.

"Uh— pizza. Yep I like it." She stammered.

"We have something in common!" Mikey yelped.

"... so what's your names?"

"The name's Leo, that's Mikey, Donnie and—"

"Raphael." He cut off ignorantly slamming the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you too." Megan shouted in annoyance.

"Well Megan, it's great to have you on the team." Leonardo said taking the girl's empty cup. The turtles all dispersed into different directions.

"Yeah it's good idea if you get some rest too. I'll wake you up when I'm ready to leave." April said helping the girl's feet onto the couch.

"Hey April, can I ask you something?" She stuttered.

"Sure thing."

"You and I haven't talked much before and I sort of got into a fight with my dad so—"

"You want to stay over till things clear up?" April whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Got you're back." She muttered to the girl.


	3. Female Ninja Time!

The more Megan heard the metal smash against each other, the more she wanted to learn Ninjutsu even if she knew how to fight with bare hands. She'd been sitting around watching them for a week now and all she could do is flinch every time Mikey yelped in pain. They seemed so graceful though, yet vicious in every strike of attack they made on their opponent. Her favourite was Raph's and Leo's since the odd of one of them winning always changed, it was almost like they could bet, which is the case for Mikey, Donnie and Megan. The truth is Raphael mostly wins...

"I say... Leo this time." She muttered concentrating precisely at their moves.

"Then we say Raphael." Donnie answered nodding to his younger brother.

They all stared intensely at the spar between the siblings. After a few attacks to the shoulder blades, Leo slowly circled around his brother with great caution. Raph picked himself to his knee and took battle stance. His legs shoulder with apart, his palms aching from tightly gripping his Sais, and his breath uncontrollably unsteady for the past ten minutes of continuous battling. Leo was no better, his forehead showered in sweat, his forearm muscles tight, and his throat thick and dry. With one long run and Raphael's Sais in perfect angle, he went for the attack. Leo dropped his Katana blades the next millisecond and took Raphael's wrist and flung him to the ground. Once he knew it was all done, he sighed, let go of the turtle's wrist and grinned at Master Splinter. When Megan caught the Mikey and Donnie's shocked glances she chuckled smugly.

"Dude, you're sidekick!" Mikey gasped. Megan shrugged her shoulders and grinned wildly.

"Well done my sons. You both have improved in your agility."The tall rat muttered listlessly.

"Thank you Sensei." Leonardo said, both of them bowing.

"You are all dismissed!" Sensei called walking back towards his dim lighted room.

"Lucky shot today." Raphael muttered under his breath rubbing the scratch on his arm.

"Ever so often Raph, ever so often." Leo replied

"Come on," April whispered grabbing Megan's wrist hastily.

"Where are you taking me?" Megan asked matching the red head's footsteps.

"Master Splinter? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it April?" Sensei said.

"Well you see, you've taught us all Ninjutsu so that we can protect ourselves from our enemies and apparently the Purple Dragons and the mousers have been messing with Megan so wouldn't it be right to teach—"

"April!" Megan said firmly, nudging her on her shoulder.

"Do you think she will use the skills for good use?" He asked eyeing the younger girl.

"I feel like she will. And I promise to be responsible for anything that she does." April answered proudly.

"That is good, but Megan— this is your choice. It is your potential that will decide whether or not you become a Kuno-ichi."

"I want to become one and I'll come to every training session there is... Sensei." She softened on the last word bowing to him respectfully.

"Very well, you will start tomorrow with the others." He muttered. Her face brightened with color, but soon faded.

"What about my leg? I can barely walk..." She called out.

"You will use your strengths to conceal your weaknesses, just like the others have." He grinned ever so slightly.

"Yes master." She smiled back.

As the girls left the room in respect of his silent atmosphere, they realized that the turtles had a gathering right at the doorsteps, every single one of them with vibrant eyes, waiting to hear the news. All the turtles but one hot headed one, who sat playing with a little marble water bowl which his pet turtle, Spike used to drink out of.

"So what did Sensei say?" Mikey asked. Megan's eyes lingered above his head, just where the red masked turtle stared listlessly sat.

"She's gonna be a Kuno-ichi just like me!" April exclaimed high fiving the enthusiastic turtle. Leonardo noticed how Megan was oddly staring at his brother and eyed her closely.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked her.

Startled by his voice, she shot her eyes unintentionally shocked at him. "Yeah—I'm just dizzy again."

"Um- Is your bandage supposed to be oozing like that?" Mikey asked pointing at her wounded leg. The white bandage faded into a urine color with specks of red blood.

"Hold on a second, this seems serious guys. I think we should get it tested." Donnie said kneeling down to get a better view of it.

"Test it?" Megan retorted.

"It'll only take a minute to take samples don't worry." Donnie replied reassuringly.

Even though the girl was entirely capable of limping one her own, the turtles carried her to Donatello's lab. The room smelt like fresh chlorine compared to the other rooms and the vibrant lights of the equipment lighted it. When Megan saw a Krang skeleton, she leaped.

"Don't worry, it's dead." Michelangelo whispered in her ear.

"You sure bout that?" She asked walking by it with a foul glare. They helped her down in the chair and waited patiently for the genius to grab his utensils.

"Leo! I told you that you tied my leg too tight." Megan raged pulling her track pants to the end of the wound.

"Actually it's swollen." Donnie corrected her resuming to uncover her wound.

"It looks like mutagen." April replied towering over them. '_Ok Donnie just breath and stay cool.'_

"That's a pretty good guess April!" He exclaimed.

"Except it doesn't look like mutagen and even if it were she would have been affected by now," Leo interrupted breaking the moment between the two.

"It's so gross!" Mikey shouted as Donnie pulled off a thick amount of it.

"Leo?" Megan muttered.

"What's up?" He replied uncrossing his arms.

"What's wrong with Raph?" She asked.

"He's always like that, the exact opposite of me, selfish, ignorant and always full of himself—"

"Why does it sound like you're bragging?" She cut him off slyly grinning.

"I wasn't bragging," He stuttered.

"Sure thing," She replied.

"Done with the samples, you're good to go now!" Donnie interrupted.

"Well then, I guess we'll get going now." April added on helping Megan to her feet.

"Hey April!" The purple masked turtle blocked them. "You wanna— help me out on my new blueprint tomorrow?"

"That sounds great!" Right as they were leaving, Megan softly glanced over her shoulder to catch a peek of Donnie blushing over his green tone.

"Psstt HAHAHAHA!" Megan weighed down on April's shoulder laughing manically. All five pairs of eyes turned to her without hesitation. Even Raphael glimpsed over his comic book with an eyebrow lifted.

"What's wrong with you?" April asked helping her back to her grounds.

"Oh nothing," She answered. "Don't take me serious but, I think I'm probably gonna ruin your life." They're conversation faded as they trailed off into the sewer tunnel.

"What's her deal?" Raph said glancing over to Leonardo.

"I have no idea," He replied.

"Maybe it's that old anchovy pizza she ate..." Mikey murmured.


	4. Let's Call It A Truce

"You know you want it, so come and get it." Mikey whispered into Megan's ear in his high pitched squeaky voice.

"Ughh— too lazy- to get-food," she slurred hanging upside on the couch.

"Then we'll help you." April said crouching to meet her face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Megan retorted as the turtle's picked her up off the couch and into the air.

"To the kitchen my army of mutants!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Leo honestly, learn to talk normally man!" Raph face palmed himself.

"Well what's for breakfast guys?" April asked dispersing the plates.

"Since today is a special day for Megz, we should start the day with— PIZZA!" Mikey shouted at the last word.

"Why—why's it my special day?" she stammered.

"Sensei is testing you today for your weapon." Leo answered.

"No one told me that!" Megan shouted banging the table as she stood up.

"Well now you know," Raph interrupted, she rolled her eyes.

"Time to eat!" Mikey bellowed lunging at the box. The gang instantaneously swapped cunning stares at each other. Raphael secretly hooked his Sais into Mikey's belt and within one rapid motion, he threw him back into his wooden chair. Everyone went for the box just in that short period of time. Startled yet agile, Mikey seized the cardboard box and opened it with great caution. He clenched his fist with furrowed eyebrows.

"This is all you guys leave for me?" He retorted pulling out a drippy skinny slice of pizza.

"Better luck next time buddy," Raph tapped his brother at the back of his firm shell.

"Here," Megan pitied placing two thick slices of pizza on his plate.

With wide puppy eyes and twinkling pupils he gazed at her. "You— are the bestest friend a turtle can have!"

"Technically bestest isn't a word..." Donnie corrected, Mikey turned around and narrowed his eyebrows at him.

Once everyone began to eat, she realized the scaly mutant beside her was Donnie.

"Hey," She whispered nudging him on the shoulder. "Why don't you talk to April?"

"You know about me and— April?" He muttered jerking ever so slightly.

"It's pretty obvious." She replied slouching in her chair.

"What should I say?" He stammered.

"Compliment her on something you like about her." She advised.

"Alright, that sounds simple." Donnie murmured to himself. _I'm just going to look at her in the eyes and— _

They caught each other's gazes, misty blue eyes against chocolate brown eyes. Awkwardly trying to smile, Donatello forgot the basic steps of breathing. April nervously tried to look away but intimidated by his gaze she forced a grin.

"Donnie-" Megan firmly mumbled.

"You have— beautiful- eyes," He stammered in a rather violent to soft tone.

"... Thank you," April answered in a rather calm yet timid voice. '_That actually went better than planned' _Donnie thought to himself before turning around with a bright smile on his face, until it faded with Megan's ghastly glare.

"What on Earth was that?" She firmly muttered.

"Why? I did pretty good,"

"What are you trying to flirt with her or chop her head off? You gotta be more unruffled on situations."

"Well I was nervous alright,"

"Eh, don't worry. Most of the love stories I've heard start that way. I'll help you get something out of her." She replied punching him in the shoulder.

"Megan-sa? Are you ready for your test?" Master Splinter interrupted the teenagers.

"Yes Sensei, I'll be right there." She answered gathering all the plates along with April.

"I'm so excited to try out my technologically advanced training ground!" Donnie cheered.

"Wait, she's not going to be a part of one of your stupid science experiments is she?" Raph replied angrily.

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt—much," He murmured under his breath.

Once they came to the empty room of dull lighting, the turtles, April and Sensei took their seats while Megan stood alone in the middle. She already felt the tense tying her to her spot. _If I mess this up, Sensei would never accept me and no one would look at me the same way. It's alright Megan; everything will be perfectly fine as long as I use everything I've learnt. I'll be fine..._

"Donatello," Sensei nodded to him to proceed. He pulled down the black lever on the wall and watched as the lights flashed on. Suddenly, a ground of full of Krang skeletons flipped to the surface. They were lifeless with no crazy brains controlling their bodies so the hesitation settled for Megan.

"This is the new training ground!" Donnie hollered in pride.

"Looks like mouse traps to me," Mikey replied. All eyes turned to him, with astonishment but Donatello seemed quite offended.

"That's— the first appropriate thing you've ever said." Raph mumbled. "Not bad,"

"Begin," Sensei motioned.

Megan took battle stance, with long thick legs in half sit, one arm completely straight to attack and the other by her chest for defence. She ignored the sounds that surrounded her and listened closely to the silence. She brought her lips to the side and blew the strand of hair that hung at the side of her face. The shuffling of her feet set off one of the training traps. A Krang mechanism flung up and begun shooting its blistering lasers randomly and irrelevantly at the new Kuno-ichi. She took a deep breath in and charged at the robot, and as it turned to shoot her she swung around and tore of its head with bare hands. Donnie swallowed hard as he activated the other seven robots. Lasers flew everywhere but everyone knew it was harmless. One by one, using her nimbleness, stealth and limping leg she broke the bots effortlessly.

"Let's crank it up shall we?" Donnie whispered to himself pressing the green button on his control. The floor rumbled as the last large Krang skeleton came up. It had four metal arms with weaponry in each fist, and flaming eyes. Megan froze on her spot, drenched in sweat and trapped by fear.

"What? No one told me the test was going to be like this!" She snapped.

"Cause it wasn't supposed to." Raph replied vaguely stunned himself.

"Uh-Donnie, I think that's a bit too much." Leo muttered.

"No no, I think she can handle it... if she finds its weak spot. Right Sensei?" He replied slyly.

Eventually Megan started to run away from the thing rather than actually fight it, but soon enough she recognized that in every swing, the weapons never reached bellow its small waist. Surprisingly, she figured out its flaw, the legs were wimpy and slender. With a sigh of relief she lunged for the attack, aiming at the Krang's lower section.

"IF I GO DOWN, YOU GO DOWN WITH ME!" She shouted over her lungs grabbing the robot and throwing it to the ground. As it tried to throw her off, she quickly grabbed the double Kama and attacked it with all her might.

"Go Megz!" Mikey cheered.

When the wires on the Krang's mechanical face began to spark, Sensei listlessly stood, with his arms behind his back.

"I will decide on what weapon you will be specialized in. You've done very well Megan-sa, especially for being my pupil for less than two weeks." He mumbled.

"Yes!" Megan chortled looking back to April. The turtles all vibrantly grinned at her.

"But..."

"But?" Megan whined.

"Ninja's are silent and move unnoticed even in fights and you were— not really quiet." Sensei explained, over the snickering turtles.

"Uh... I guess I can work on that," She said fretfully.

"Very well, you are dismissed!" He replied returning back to his den.

"Dude that was awesome!" Mikey shouted giving the girl props.

"Did you use your wrestling move on it?" April asked.

"Yep, I guess everything I learn came into use there."

"That was pretty intense, I have to admit." Leo added on.

Meanwhile Donatello knelt to the ground, staring at his broken invention. "My training ground, it's all destroyed," Donnie bawled.

"Well isn't that why you made in the first place? It is a training ground anyways; I would have broken the toy as well." Raph questioned.

"...I guess you're right."

When the gang left the room, Megan stopped at the trunk of the rooted tree, fingering it's finely carved age lines. The leaves all shed from the bitter cold winter of New York. Although she had come to the hideout for about three weeks, she felt as though she had forgotten the world above, the vibrant streets, the joyous people, the upbeat music, the smell of food. Something triggered a memory, which eventually reminded her what day it was tomorrow.

"Good job today," Raph muttered with his head hung low, trying to leave before she could reply.

"Hold on, I know we haven't exactly had a friendly first impression but I was just wondering whether we can start off again and have a truce." She explained.

"That sounds- like a good idea." Raph stammered but then held out his arm to her, which soon enough she grabbed and shook it. They both smiled at one another and joined the others outside.

"So guys, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" She asked the turtles.

"Probably just going to train, eat and go out for patrol." Leo responded.

"You're gonna do what?" She retorted.

"Why? What do you wanna do?" Mikey asked.

"Don't you guys do anything for Christmas?" Megan inquired.

"Christmas? Oh my God! I forgot to buy my dad a Christmas present!" April hollered in wretchedness.

"We don't really do anything." Donnie interrupted.

"So let me get this straight— you live in New York and you've never seen Christmas on the streets?"

"Pretty much," Raph answered.

"Oh no, that is not how it's work this year." Megan declared, grabbing April.

"Wait then what are you planning?" Leonardo asked seizing her wrist.

"Just make sure you're ready for a late night spin," She grinned before she left their view.

"So we're going for a normal patrol tomorrow?" Donnie asked.

"I guess so," Leo said shrugging his shoulders.


	5. The Street View

"Leo wake up! Leo!" April sang in her softest voice.

"April, what are you doing here?" Leonardo slurred still blank of his vision.

"GET UP SHELL BRAIN!" Raph's voice echoed into his head.

"ACK!—" He yelped tumbling off his mattress, rubbing his bare face with the heels of his hands. When he saw his brothers his jaw dropped. "What are you guys wearing?"

"Clothes- and now it's your turn," Megan answered throwing them at him.

"I am not wearing this!" He retorted.

"If we look like clowns, you better too!" Raph snapped.

"Hey speak for yourself!" Mikey interrupted.

Leonardo gave up eventually in the debate and wore the clothes the girls gave him. Once he joined the others in the living room, he didn't feel like the odd-one-out anymore. Everyone took their masks off and instead wore scarves and hats to cover their green skin tone. Megan and April dressed quite nicely themselves for the day but the turtles were convinced it was just for the holidays. Meanwhile as the gang gathered in the living room part of their hideout, Megan took off to see Master Splinter.

"May I come in Sensei?"

Startled during his meditation he gazed up at the girl at the doorway. "Yes," he grinned.

"... Sensei, are you sure you don't want to come with us to the streets. I mean I did bring an extra pair of jeans." She coaxed.

He snickered and towed himself up to his feet. "My sons are quite fitful amongst humans while I have no way of doing the same. I'll be fine on my own, you go ahead."

"Alright Sensei," she muttered disappointedly bowing before him. As she shut the door behind her, Master Splinter unhurriedly looked through the items on his little shelf. The colourless picture of his family crossed in his view which made a few tears shield his eyes.

After a endless dreadful walk through the sewers, Megan had leaded the turtles out through a ladder to the topside. She instantly felt the nippy air attack her face and send chills down her spine as she climbed out. She took a breath of fresh air into her lungs, filling it with the pure aroma of fresh made burgers. She wasn't the only one that smelt that thirst-quenching delicious burgers, the turtles did too. The alley was dark enough for them to stay hidden from the crowded street. She gave her hand and pulled them out one by one.

"Look at you! You're so adorable!" Megan said in a squeaky voice, pulling Mikey's hat down. She hauled the rest up and dusted their clothes.

"Hmm—" she hummed with her hand on her chin. "One last thing!" She said reaching inside her leather jacket.

The turtles exchanged peculiar gazes before she sprayed them with perfume. "Just so  
you don't smell like the gutters," She mumbled mockingly. She carefully examined them again and ordered them in a line.

"Everyone looks good!" She declared smiling radiantly. "Except..." She took off her black scarf and wrapped it around Leonardo's face, making sure not a speck of green was showing.

"Ok why are we dressed up like this again?" Raph asked irritation drenched in his tone.

"Because we're going to Times Square." She answered smirking at Leo. The turtles froze with wide eyes.

"Times Square? Are you crazy? We are ninjas, we're not supposed to—" Megan cut Leo and placed a finger in front of his mouth.

"Shhh, keep a low profile... remember Leo?" she whispered. She grabbed the tail of his scarf and lead the gang to the corner of the street.

"Ugh! What's that for?" Mikey raged trying to claw his brother's hand which was covering his eyes.

"Trust me buddy, you wouldn't want to see this." Raph mumbled as they crossed the stripers' club.

"Just let go!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Here we are," Megan muttered just as Raph let Mikey see what was going on. His sky blue eyes stole the lively colors that flashed back and forth on the signs. A wild grin rolled over his lips as he started to go off on his own, touching things people sold and running around like a mad man. There were shops closing in on an entire street of entertainment, food, Christmas presents, and everything imaginable. People were chattering, singing, dancing and each person nearly a hair's length away from them.

"You really think this was a good idea?" Leo asked leaning to Megan's ear.

"Oh my gosh! There's so many things here to see that I feel like I'm gonna explode!" Mikey shouted running over to Donnie and shaking him madly.

"You know, I wouldn't mind him doing that." Megan replied teasingly.

"Great job! You should have just tied him onto a leash or something!" Raph retorted.

"This is nice and all but I think we should leave," Leo said tugging at her wrist.

"Wait, I just have one more thing to show you guys." She muttered.

The last stop before they went back home was The Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree and skating ring. Christmas was life there, ornaments, red and white, Santa Claus and reindeers' flight. Kids ran around the turtles' legs, endless laughter, vibrant lights, and most importantly, the largest Christmas tree there was ever for them to see.

_'I guess this is Christmas we've missed out for so long' _Leonardo thought to himself before Donnie gathered everyone.

"Where's Megan?" Mikey asked still quite hyper from all the cameral popcorn he ate.

"I think I see her," Donatello answered.

"So how many hot dogs do you want?" The bearded man at the cart asked in a charming voice.

"Five," She said.

"I want two!" Raph shouted behind her. Megan rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Make that six," She corrected herself handing over the money. "So how'd you like you day out?

"Pretty cool," All of them nodded in agreement.

"Merry Christmas!" The man shouted at the gang.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" They called back.

"Let's just never do that again," Leo muttered taking the hot dog from Megan.

"Why are you so paranoid for?" She softly asked.

"I'm not paranoid— it's just... never mind."

"It's just?" Raph interrupted.

"Nothing, just forget about it." He responded leading them down the sewer.


	6. A Little Christmas Kiss

Mikey chewed sloppily on his food, while everyone else were pin drop silent. Megan took out her phone and started to text April as they were closing in on their hideout and when she realized Donnie peeking over her shoulder, she tucked it away in her pocket.

"Say Megan, why didn't April want to come with us?"

"Uh— she had errands to run today and—"

"Guys!" Leo cut her. "There's something going on," He pointed at the oddly flashing lights in their hideout. The turtles pulled out their weapons without hesitations.

"Maybe it's the Krang," Mikey muttered with a mouthful of food.

"Finally! Something to do after so long!" Raph added on. They all sneaked around the corner of the wall and edged to the end of it with their weapons held firmly in their fists.

"SURPRISE!" Megan and April shouted. Megan pushed them all inside to see their newly interiorized hideout. The Christmas lights bordering the walls actually gave life to the murky place they've lived in. In the corner of the room a tiny Christmas tree stood with ornaments hanging on each branch.

"You guys did all of this, by yourselves?" Leo asked the girls who leaned on each other's shoulder.

"We had a little help from the Sensei," April said nudging to Master Splinter's direction.

"There are actually presents under the tree," Donnie said picking up the little box of red reindeers.

"Why don't you all open it my sons," Sensei requested. They all knelt beside the short Christmas tree and one by one, pulled out the nicely wrapped presents.

"A NEW SKATEBOARD!" Mikey shouted, excitedly searching around at its lightning painted wheels.

"A sapphire stoned Katana blade? Where'd you get the money for that?" Leonardo asked pulling out the black stoned carved sword. The sound of metal against metal

"Hey don't ask questions or I'll take it away!" Megan teasingly threatened.

Donnie on the other hand, extremely carefully examined the box. He ever so delicately took the tape of and opened it to find a little green plant with a little red ribbon holding it together. His face crinkled in expression as he held it up.

"What is this?" He asked Megan curiously inspect it.

"Shhh- it's a mistletoe." She hushed with the corner of her lip rising.

"... Ahhh I think I know where this is going," He chuckled childishly.

"Go ahead, try it." She said raising her eyebrow toward April who was in the kitchen bringing a tray of gingerbread cookies. _She is so beautiful._ Her red hair effortlessly fell over her shoulder as she gave the cookies to the turtles.

"I really like this present," He muttered blushing. As he towed himself to his feet, Megan noticed how Raphael listlessly tried to go to his room. She gave a quick nudge at Mikey's shoulder which he instantly knew what she was trying to say.

"Hey Raph! There's a present for you!"

"I'll pass," He said closing the door behind himself.

"Come on Raph, why don't you do it for us?" Leo called out. Raph sighed throwing his hat on his bed and joined the others. Megan passed the box over to him, smirking ever so slightly.

"Great! A box with holes, that's exactly what I wanted." Raph ignorantly mumbled.

"Just open it already," April said leaning on Megan's shoulder. All eyes were fixed on him, all of them sitting in a fair distance to him. He heaved a sigh and peeked inside the box. _'What the shell?' _Raph thought to himself. The grimy expression on his face faded, and he gazed up at Megan with a rather awe look.

"What is it?" Donnie asked arching over Raph's shell.

"A-a turtle," he stammered. "How did you know?"

Yet Megan simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. He took out the small familiar turtle and pecked it with his rounded nose. Megan glanced around at all the turtles who tested out their presents, even Sensei enjoyed himself by trying out a gingerbread cookie. She sniffled and rubbed the bottom of her eyes.

"Hey, are you crying?" April asked elbowing her.

"No! I'm not crying. It's just..."

"It's just?" Leo repeated.

"I haven't had a Christmas like this for a long time. A one with families presents and things like that."

"Ok I'm pretty sure there's more to you than we know," Raph said slanting onto the wall with his turtle on his shoulder.

"Story time!" Mikey shouted resting his head on his new skateboard.

"Well where should I start?" Megan muttered, childishly swinging her body, holding her feet.

"You're family." Donnie answered.

"... Me and my family, we didn't really get along with each other because they wanted to be strict and I wanted freedom. So I ran away."

"What?" The crew shouted in sync.

"Yeah and then I started getting into gangs- while still going to school." She added rapidly.

"You were with the Purple Dragons weren't you?" April inquired.

"Well the truth is I always screw up everything they do, so I didn't like them and they didn't like me. They kicked me out and then I met my dad." She softened at the end. "Although he's a good guy I sometimes wish I could have started over and went to my parents."

"Then why didn't you go back?" Raph said.

"They never let me in again, so I stayed with my adopted father. I get it, you guys feel scared that people would never accept you for who you are but at least you're saving the world. If people heard my past they'll just throw me out like garbage. I wish I listened to my parents, I would be safer, happier and probably a better person." She muttered hiding her face in her crossed arms.

"What did you do that makes you feel like you're a bad person?" Donnie asked.

"...I did," She hesitated.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're past is meant to be in the past. You're with us now and we'll stay together as long as you need us." Leo cut in.

"Leonardo is right. You are a rebellious child but with the ones who will protect you, you have nothing to worry." Sensei interrupted.

"Thanks guys," She muttered.

"Sounds like someone needs a ground hug!" Mikey said pulling everyone into the clutter, squeezing the air out of their lungs.

"Alright! Alright." April gasped shoving them away from her. "We gotta go give my dad his present before midnight, so we'll see you all tomorrow!"

As the girl's were packing to leave, Donatello leaned into Megan's ear and whispered, "I did it!" Megan spun around and her jaw dropped.

"Score!" She shouted giving him props. Megan noticed Master Splinter about to go to his room. She pursued him and held the door which caught Sensei's attention.

"What is it dear?" He asked.

"I heard about your daughter Karai but Master Splinter... I'll remember that you're like a second father to me. If there's anything you ever need, you can count on me." She said passing the slender rat a picture of the gang. He snickered and as he looked up, she was already on her way.

"Thanks guys, I wish we could get you both a present but we're broke." Leo said to the girls.

"No— Megan got all the presents I just made the food. If anyone deserved a present it would be her." April exclaimed.

"Nah, we both share the credit. Anyways take care! See you tomorrow!" Megan waved as they took off.

It was an hour's walk to April's house from the sewers. The wind tortured their noses and skin but the Christmas spirit was up and running. The light flashed and the white snow glistening from the freezing rain from a week ago. April gave her father the watch she bought for him and headed upstairs with Megan.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" April asked throwing her jacket onto her messy couch.

"Nah, I'll do it tomorrow." Megan muttered putting her hair in a bun looking into the dresser for a hair band.

"Dirt bag," April shouted from the washroom.

"Oh I'm sorry Strawberry Short Cake!" She called back mockingly. She noticed a familiar leather shoulder bag on April's coat hanger across the room.

"Hey April? Did you find that black bag I lost a while back?" Megan asked with her eyes still locked on the shoulder bag.

"No not yet!" She hollered back.

"Hmm—" Megan hummed looking at the bag. It was hers. The one same one she used when she attempted to rob the Great Bank. She looked inside the secret compartment of it and found the spider mechanisms that helped her make the hole in the lockers. All the women's hygiene products that helped disguise the bag were all perfectly in its place. The only difference was, there was a little note hanging in the zipper.

_I usually return back whatever I get... whether it's good or bad it's what the person deserves._ _Hope all your stuff is still in the bag._

_~ Merry Christmas_

"Do you think she would have found it by now?" Mikey asked Leo leaping over the building from April's.

"Probably not, they just went inside after all—"

Just as Leonardo was finishing his breath, Megan tugged the end of his shell and kissed his cheek. His face heated up and turned into a tint of red as she let go. He pursed his lips and looked at her wide eyed.

"Do me a favor and return that back soon." She cunningly said grabbing the window handles. "Good night," She whispered shutting them.

Leo was frozen and numb of emotions till her silhouette faded into the gloom. He realized he held his breath the entire time, which made the corner of his lip rise. He scratched the back of his neck and climbed up the brick building to see his brother with a sly smile.

"Oooh, it's getting hot here!" Mikey whisked himself mockingly.

"Come here!" Leo said chasing after his younger brother, jumping building over building.

"Don't hurt me! That's Raph's job!" Mikey shouted back.

**Hello again viewers! I was planning on posting this chapter for Christmas but Internet died on me yesterday so yes here it is! Merry Belated Christmas to all my friends, viewers and family. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm assuming you know who maybe/might be Megan's love interest. If not, stay tunned to find more. Thank you again for reading!**

**~Sana**


	7. I'll Admit

"Finally! Done this stupid assignment!" April shouted slamming her laptop shut. "You can take off the tape now,"

Megan quickly tore it off, moaning in pain. "Two hours of no talking hurts more than I expected."

"Well you wouldn't shut up for God sakes!" April said climbing onto the couch.

"At least I got my mustache off." Megan muttered rubbing her upper lip.

"Soooo— Megan I heard stuff. How are things going with Leo?" She asked slyly.

"How's Casey?" Megan retorted.

"What? No! Casey just a good friend and he's my fellow pupil."

"Then how about Donnie?" Megan whispered remembering the mistletoe she got him. April flinched by the sound of his name.

"...He's nice and everything," She childishly smiled. "But you know he's a mutant turtle. That doesn't work." April whispered.

"It works between me and—Leo," Megan softened on the name.

"I KNEW IT–" April shouted pointing at Megan.

The girls froze on their spot when they realized the orange masked turtle listlessly standing at the doorway. He pursed his lips but then slightly smiled cunningly.

"You guys having a girl talk?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows, which made his mask wrinkle.

"Hey Mikey! Why don't you shut up?" Megan retorted. Mikey took that as a threat and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Where you off to?" April quickly said as Megan grabbing her bag.

"I feel sick, I'm going home."

"Are you love sick?" April teased. Megan gnawed down on her teeth and point at her lower stomach.

"Oooh that makes sense, alright I'll tell Sensei." April said slouching into the couch. "Wait do you have the keys?"

"Nah, I'll just break in through your window."

"Ha-ha- you're funny." April replied opening Raph's comic book.

"You'll still be laughing when you find your window lock broken." Megan teased before taking off into the sewers.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mikey and Leonardo listened to her footsteps diminish before they exchanged looks and sighed.

"See I told you, she likes you bro." Mikey smirked leaning onto the wall.

"I know but-"

"You guys were listening to us?" April interrupted walking in on them. "Why would you do that?"

"We were just— dusting the tables. Then we heard you guys talking." Mikey stammered.

"Well whatever, as long as you guys don't mess with her or she'll give you all a good pounding." April replied.

"What do I do now?" Leo asked.

"Well why don't you go and talk to her and then give her a little peck on the check or something." April answered.

"No! I can't do that." He muttered.

"You still gotta owe her, so go!" Raph cut in.

"How do you all know?" He retorted.

"Dude, we're a family and no secret is safe with us." Mikey said, grabbing his shoulder.

"It's too early don't you think?" Leo whispered under his breath.

"It's been two months, and every single day you see each other." Donnie answered. "Now go!"

The entire gang forcefully pushed him out the doorway and closed the door behind them. Leonardo looked down the narrow murky path and scratched the back of his neck. _This better be worth it._

The sky was closed in by dark murky clouds and the sound of a clattering window caught Leo's attention from miles away. When he came close enough he realized it was April's room. There weren't any cars in driveway and no lights on in the house or in her room. Nervously Leo sat at the windowsill and took a deep breath in.

"Megan? Can— can I talk to you for a sec?"

Silence.

"Megan? Are you there?" He muttered pushing the window open. The street dim lights were all that enlightened the room. He saw her figure on the bed when the light entered in. He climbed inside and looked around. He slowly grabbed the blanket at her ankle and draped it over her shoulders. When his hand brushed against her skin he realized how cold and firm it was... almost like metal.

"Wait a second—" He muttered tugging at her shoulder. "OH MY GOD!"

When he realized it was a Krang bot, he leaped for his life. He instantly pulled out his Katana blades and went for the lights. The walls were smeared with acidic liquid and Krang bots were dead on the ground sparking with left over power. There were no alien brains, only their trails of ooze were left. '_Where could she be? Why her instead of April, not that I would want that either...' _Leonardo thought to himself. There was completely no sign of where Megan was and by the looks of it, she must have had a fearsome battle with the robots. He pulled out his T-phone and dialed...

"Guys- we have a problem,"


	8. Let's Beat Some Krang Droids

Megan's head buzzed with a strange noise, her mind woozy of all thought. She fluttered her eyes open and stretched, cracking her neck and back before she even tried to figure out where she was. When she realized her hands were tied tightly behind her, all her senses livened.

"Untie me you metal headed punks!" She shouted at the cluttered group of Krang bots.

"The subject is awake now," A robot muttered to the human disguised bot.

"You jerks took my bag didn't you? Well give it back before I cream your butts you little turds!" She insulted them.

"The Krang does not require the subject's bag. The Krang desires of these." It replied showing the small spider mechanisms that were in her bag.

"Na uh- you better put those back before I whop ya! You're no threat to me!" She growled. The Krang bot took his laser gun and put it at her forehead. She gulped the lump in her throat once the cold metal touched her skin.

"Ok- maybe you guys are a threat." She muttered. Suddenly pink lights begun to flash on and off as an ear-splitting distress call went off.

"The ones known as the turtles are trespassing the Krang's detention centre." Megan smiled once she saw the turtles on the surveillance camera. The bots dispersed leaving only three guarding her. She rapidly took the moment to flip her arms from behind her to in front of her.

"I knew being double jointed would come into use one day," She muttered to herself. A Krang bot heard the wheels of the chair roll; it slowly approached the suddenly broken empty chair and placed its metal finger on the trigger.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Megan shouted jumping out behind it and stabbing the sharp piece of lever down its head. Her heart was racing and throbbing with great force. Although her hands were tied, her agility saved her from being toasted by the laser guns. She slid behind the bots and continued to stab them continuously till she believed they were completely dead. She gracefully swept in and grabbed her bag.

Meanwhile the turtles had snuck unnoticed into the storage room. The gang had their weapons firm in their fist, their eyes open and all ready for the expected once the alarm went off. They hide behind the stacked wooden boxes and ever so often peeked over for any clues.

"We'll sneak around and get Megan so try not to mess up anything." Leonardo commanded. All eyes went to Mikey who was bobbing his head to the music he listened to. Once he noticed everyone's cold gaze on him, he took out his earphones.

"What?"

"The comment was intentionally said for you." Donnie explained.

"Yeah yeah I know." He replied. "Wait what did you say?"

The turtles all groaned. "Just stay close and hear my instructions." Leo reworded himself.

A crew of Krang bots burst into the room with their guns loaded and ready to go. Leo sneakily rolled to the next untidy set of wooden box, which was nearly a meter away, and motioned his brothers to do the same. The Krang didn't notice a single turtle in motion but rather habitually looked over their shoulders. When it came to Mikey's turn, everyone held their breath and prayed. He swiftly made his way through with no tumbles, trips or a single sound.

"Look at that, we actually made it through." Raph said pointing down at the door. Mikey suddenly dropped his T pod on the ground and the sound of the metal to concrete contact strangely echoed through the room, attracting all robotic eyes to there hiding spot.

"Aw I got scratch on it already!" Mikey muttered. The sound of laser guns loading made the turtles instantly make a move for the door.

"Get your shells inside now!" Leonardo demanded holding the door for them while dodging the lasers. He slammed the door behind them and pulled the locks on. Donnie, Leo and Raph panted and gave a death glare at Mikey who scrapped the screen of his T Pod.

"You little—ugh!" Raph said smacking the orange masked turtle's head.

"Guys, Shhh!" Leo hushed them.

"There's no one here anyways!" Raph retorted.

"I don't think we're alone." Donnie muttered under his shallow breath. It was true. The turtles could feel their limbs trembling from the bizarre snarl that lurked in the darkness of the room. To add to the intenseness, the Krang alarm still repeatedly blasted. Raphael felt his nails puncturing into his palms as he held his Sais. Abruptly the mysterious creature's silhouette went on fire. The turtles were trapped in absolute disbelief.

"Guys I think I need to change my shell." Mikey whispered his lips quivering.

Suddenly the snarl got louder and rumbled. It leaped out of the darkness. The turtles went for the attack but then the door behind them slammed open and Krang droids joined in on their brawl. The creature attacked everything from the turtles to the robots. The floor shook in every step it made. The lights all turned on and exposed the creature's gruesome appearance. It had the face of a goat's skull, claws of a lion, the enormous body of a human. Its deathly red eyes were flaming in rage and the fire on its fur diminished as it clawed all the Krang droids. It used its horns to attack the robots like a bull and seemingly didn't go near the turtles.

"What the shell is that?" Leo gasped.

"A mutant but it has been modified to be—to be like a super mutant with actual powers." Donnie explained enthusiastically dodging the lasers.

"I wouldn't mind have that kind of update right now," Raph shouted back at his brothers.

"Skull-Flame is gonna kill us!" Mikey screamed. The sound of his voice made its head turn to him. It darted towards him at full speed and prepared to swing an arm at him. The other turtles tried to help him but were trapped trying to save themselves.

"NOO! MIKEY!" Leo shouted trying to push of the robots that grabbed his Katana blades.

"ACK!" Mikey yelped shutting his eyes. Realizing it had been quite a while since the creature made for the attack; he opened his eyes and stood in complete shock.

"Where do you think you're going punk?" Megan hollered at the beast caught in between her arms. She strangled its neck, and wrapping her legs around its waist holding it down.

"Dude! You saved my life!" Mikey exclaimed pulling out his nun chucks and attacked the Krang bots. "I'll go get help!"

The monster thrashed and clawed off the rope that tied her arm together. She felt the beast's heartbeat throbbing against her skin. Before she was ready to let go of the creature its flesh turned into blazing hot fire which instantly caused her to let go. She screamed in ghastly pain. Her skin boiled even after she let go. Her dark tan skin turned into all shades of red added to the stinging soreness. She tumbled on the ground and looked at her arms. The beast stood on its hind legs towering over and shadowing the helpless girls. Its fist turned into deathly flames at it tried to attack her. Suddenly Leonardo swept in and grabbed her before Skull-Flame pounded at the ground.

"This way!" Raph shouted from the open window. Leo instantly darted towards the stairway of wooden boxes, with Megan hanging on his shell. The lasers followed their path as they leaped for their escape.

Later on that night, once they all went back to the hideout, Donnie continued to do first aid on Megan who was woozy but in indescribable pain. Raph held her arm straight, Mikey and April helped Donnie and Leonardo let him be Megan's punching bag. She shrieked endlessly which gave everyone headaches by the time it was all over.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME IT TURNS INTO FIRE, HUH?!" She shouted in her crying voice as they treated her.

"Calm down-" Leo muttered.

"SCREW YOU! Ughh—why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?" She slurred bobbing her head tiredly.

"Don't worry; I just gave you a needle to get rid of the pain." Donnie said packing the first aid kit. "April she's gotta stay over for the night so I know it doesn't turn out to be a third degree burn. Is that alright?"

"I guess I'll call my dad and tell him that'll I'll be staying here too." She mumbled.

"You don't have to; we'll take care of her." Leo replied cupping the girl's shoulder.

"We'll take care of her... real good." Mikey added on teasingly.

"Hmm- well I guess I gotta clean up the Krang's mess before dad sees it too. Can one of you guys drop me off?"

"Well Donnie doesn't seem busy, why don't you go with her." Raph teasingly answered pushing him. He blushed and took his staff along with him as he followed the red headed girl.

Leonardo slid his arms underneath Megan and took her to the couch where the turtles habitually sleep. She was much heavier than he expected, nearly as heavy as Sensei. He put her down and covered her with the thin blanket at her ankles.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into so much trouble." She said like a drunken man.

"No it wasn't your fault. There's nothing to be sorry about." Leo replied.

"Yeah, I needed to beat some bots or I would've gone crazy by now." Raph added on feeding his little pet turtle.

"And you saved my life!" Mikey shouted.

"That is true Megan-sa; today you were courageous and risked your life for your friend. These good deeds will be counted to owe you another day." Sensei muttered.

"Thank you Sensei."

"Get some rest. Goodnight." Leonardo muttered heading his way back to the kitchen. He placed his hand on the frame of the door and looked over his shoulder without turning his entire body. He sighed. '_What would Donnie do if he were caught up in my situation? Hmm...' _Leo thought to himself.

"Hey Leo," Megan startled him.

He cleared his voice. "What's up?"

"Thank you— for all your help." She muttered. A smile slowly rolled over his lips and she returned it back before burying herself in her blanket.

"What am I doing with my life?" Leo mumbled snickering to himself.


	9. I'd Rather Call It A Nightmare

"You never cared to understand that as a leader I have my own problems too!" Leo shouted at his brothers.

"Well if I were the leader of the pack I wouldn't be complaining all the time." Raph retorted.

"You do whatever you want Raph, I'm through with fighting you!" He snapped stomping to his room and slamming the door behind himself.

_'Why don't they understand? I'm doing the best I can to be a good leader, a brother and a protector but all they do is fight— fight for stupid power. If there wasn't any power to start with, everyone would be happy, peaceful and most importantly fair. Whatever, I don't need to always crack my shell for them anymore...' _

"Why do I do this to myself," Leo muttered.

"Because—" A voice startled him. "As a leader you have to keep your team together no matter what."

"MEGAN! – you scared me." Leo hollered. "I know but you don't understand. How am I supposed to lead the group if I feel corrupted, myself?"

"You need to believe in _yourself_—"she said placing her finger on his chest, keeping his undivided attention. He flinched. "...before you can lead anybody."

His eyes were locked with hers. So simply yet gracefully she blinked pulling him out of the trance. "Wow that's— that's pretty deep." He breathed under his shallow breath.

"Eh— I'm just trying to be inspirational once in a while." She chuckled, dropping flat on the carpet. Leo followed along and laid beside her staring at the ceiling which had a rocky texture.

"How's your arm now?" Leo asked looking at her long darkly tanned face.

"Eh, it's whatever— you know." She mumbled. "You wanna do something fun?" She asked quickly arching over him. His breath caught in his throat that very moment and he awkwardly begun to chock. Megan for some odd reason stared hysterically laughing which continued between both of them as they leaped from building to building.

"Move quicker you turd." She shouted to him.

"Slow down!" He hollered back.

"I guess a ninja turtle is just a slower version of real ninja." She teased.

"OH YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!" Leo yelled back catching up to her. When Megan looked over her shoulder she realized that Leonardo was no longer behind her.

"Bo!" He said effortlessly but that was quite enough to force her back a few steps, a few steps... of the ledge that was. Swiftly, Leo grabbed her shirt from the neck and pulled her just before her second foot got off. She fell to her knees, panting like a dog and her forehead drenched with sweat, but once again, she fell to the ground laughing.

"You are crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Not as much as you!" She mocking answered. "I'm just joking she nudged his shoulder, sitting on the edge as he did. They saw the Krang's building from here, although it was their enemy's hideout, it was rather beautiful with the lights shining on its glimmering sliver walls.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's talk..." She responded leaning under her arms. Leo swallowed hard.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about— Karai." She replied.

"...Well she's a part of the Foot clan. She's Shredder's so-called daughter but is really Splinter's and—"

"No ya dimwit! Tell me about your crush on her."She said elbowing him in the arm.

"I don't have a crush on her! Well— not anymore that is. She's my half sister. It's weird now," He answered scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhhh- are you sure you don't like her anymore?" She muttered.

"I'm sure!" He replied. "Why are you asking in the first place?"

"Because, I was just... wondering," She stuttered. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, their heavy breathes filling in the moment and their eyes barely meeting on another.

_'Ok Leo, although it feels like the wrong thing to do... you gotta do it, so make your move first.' _

Just when he turned his head to grab the attention of her pretty brown eyes, she misunderstood and asked, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Uhhh- no- no I'm fine. Go on." He said playing nervously with his fingers.

"I don't know how to feel about it but ever since I met you guys, things haven't been settling in my mind. I know you might have heard things from the others but I swear if I could change myself I would and—"

Nervously yet confidently, Leo took the moment to put his finger on her lip, with her undivided attention bouncing between their eyes. "You talk too much," he whispered.

There they sat; shoulder to shoulder with lip against lip. Although it was unexpected, her eyes closed and she kissed him back. The turtle felt her skin brush against him and felt the goose bumps rising along her arms. He was no different. Even though he led the moment for them both, he was just as tensed. Their fingers intertwined unnoticed and gracefully.

Without breaking the kiss, Leo's eyes fluttered open to a strange shuffling noise from behind her.

"You got a lady friend Leo? Hope she knows how to fight." Karai said slyly. When he realized Karai was charging at full speed at Megan with a sword in her fists, he pulled his Katana sword out and swung it. He didn't act quick enough to save Megan though. Karai swept under his aim and brought her knife down to Megan's shoulder. The girl gasped and fell to the floor.

"MEEGGGGGAAAANNNN!" Leo shouted but before he was out of shock Karai swung her bloody Katana blade across his face.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed throwing his head forward. His forehead was drenched in sweat and his limbs were shuddering in fear. When he glanced up he realized that all his brothers were awake in the same horrid faces as he had.

"... and Leo." Donnie finished.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" He asked throwing his blanket aside.

"You had a nightmare?" Raph inquired listlessly. Leo nodded.

"About getting destroyed by an enemy of ours?" Mikey questioned. He nodded again.

"So did we." Donatello explained. There were strange stubborn calculations in their eyes as they exchanged gazes.

"It's gotta be a coincident right? I mean it might be something we ate or did—"

"But all of us based on the same theme? I think don't think so." Donnie replied.

"My son, the only enemy in your dreams is your fear." Sensei interrupted.

"But Sensei, what is there to fear of, when we've already defeated our enemy?" Leo asked.

"Fear is of the unknown, so maybe you are not afraid of your enemy but something other than that." He explained.

"Like dying," Mikey added on looking down at his feet.

"Or failing." Donnie continued.

"Or being destroyed." Raph said.

"Or losing someone you love," Leo whispered.

"Now that you've seen what you fear of, you must confront it." Sensei muttered leaving the teenagers to be on their own. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Guys, where's Megan?" Leonardo asked.

"I dropped her off at April's so I could show you something," Donnie explained leading them to the laboratory.

"Great! You're gonna bore me to death again aren't ya?" Raph teased.

"Ha-ha very funny Raph, but this is serious." He said logging into his laptop. Suddenly April's picture popped up on the screen. Donatello nervously tried to open a page before the guys saw but too late... they already started snickering.

"I knew this was a waste of my time." Raph muttered face palming himself.

"Real smooth bro, _real smooth_." Mikey mockingly said patting the turtle's shell.

"No wait! Look this is what I wanted to show you all." Donnie hollered holding up his laptop to the brothers. "This is a picture of the ooze I took off of Megan's wound."

"Wasn't that from like a month ago?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Approximately but look closely." He said pointing at the picture. "This right here are particles from a solid and from its texture and color it looks like metal."

"Big whop! A mouser dug its claws in her leg, and mousers are made out of metal." Raph retorted leaning on the wall.

"But that doesn't explain it all exactly. One: Why would the mousers attack her out of all people? Two: Why would there be a chip inside the ooze? And—"

"Ughh so much questions!" Mikey shouted.

"Why don't you figure that all out and explain it to us Donnie?" Raph snapped heading out the door with Mikey following his trail.

"Wait, a chip?" Leo repeated.

"Yes! A microscopic chip that was in the ooze." Donnie bellowed. Leo blinked listlessly at the turtle. "I'll figure it out on my own." Donnie heaved a sigh with his arms in my arm.

"Well if you need anything just call me," Leo said leaving the laboratory.

The turtle played the video again, the yellow ooze shifted slowly as that small metal piece floated rapidly through it.

"What on Earth is that?" he muttered to himself.


	10. Hello, Old Enemy

Raphael walked into the busy living room where the gang were eventful with their work. Leo concentrated on a marathon of Space Heroes, Donatello picking at Krang droids and Mikey and Megan were busy with... whatever they were doing.

"Where's April?" Raphael shouted for everyone to hear.

"She left right after training," Donnie replied.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked Megan.

"I'm-ugh- staying here—till I get this move!" She replied grunt at each word.

"All you gotta do is jump of my shell!" Mikey shouted to the girl across the room.

"'Stay still till I say 'HUT'! You better not trip me over or you'll get a pounding!" She threatened him. Without further ado he orange masked turtle got down to his knees. Megan made perfect calculations how high she would jump and where she would take aim. She squinted, took a deep breath and raced across the room.

"HUUTTT!" She shouted as soon as she stepped on his shell. Mikey sprung up which sent her flying up in the air with massive force.

She realized something. _'How in hell am I gonna land?' _She thought to herself while she was still in the sky. She tried grabbing the air as though there was an imaginary ladder. She landed face first on the couch and tumbled to the ground right across from Leonardo.

"Oooh that gotta hurt." Mikey muttered sinking behind the couch where she wouldn't see him.

"You know, someone could have saved me when I was falling!" She shouted intentionally saying for Leonardo. She rubbed the lump on her forehead and curled her lips like a baby about to cry.

"Well you shouldn't have been playing with Mikey." Raph retorted.

"Where is that turd anyways?" She said dusting her clothes. "I guess I should get going, April texted me like an hour ago."

She waited for Leo to reply. He said nothing, nearly deaf and blind of what had happened. She cleared her voice.

"Uh yeah bye." He replied rapidly, staring at the TV. "YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY SWORD OF JUSTICE!" He shouted in sync with Captain Ryan. She groaned and grabbed her bag. On her way out, she bumped him making him fly forward.

"See ya!" She waved to the turtles.

"Megan-sa," Sensei called. "I have something for you,"

"What is it Sensei?" She asked striding towards him.

"I have finally chosen your weapon." He muttered pulling out the double Kamas she used to defeat the Krang bots in her test. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at the teacher and pupil.

"Thank you," she bowed taking the weapon in her hand. It was heavy but was simply agile. She looked up at her master and grinned before heading her way out.

"Congrats!" Donnie shouted.

"Thanks," Megan smiled then eyeing Leo. "Later!"

"Bye!" Mikey called.

The girl listlessly walked down the same path she always does to go to April's house. The wind had settled and the sky was dark. Megan was in deep thought. Things haven't been the same since she met the turtles. Not because she has a crush on one of them but because she's been out of gangs and sandals for so long it felt like she was losing herself. As if something's missing from whom she truly is. She stared at the little spider mechanisms her father made as a tear rolled down her cheek. She realized she was in misery. Not only has she been feeling ill for the past month, she feels left out. '_I can't pretend to be as innocent as April forever. I have to open up eventually to the guys.'_ She thought to herself. She heaved a sigh and went for the door knob when she suddenly saw a shadow cast on the walls between the two buildings. A sly smile rolled over her lips as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out her spit gun and put it up to her lips.

"You can't win this April, so put your hands up and come out." She hollered into the empty alley. She heard feet shuffling in the near distance. She squint her eyes and put her finger against the trigger. Suddenly a black figure started climbing up the ladders up to the building's rooftops. She heard the footsteps again and raced up.

"Get back here April!" She shouted spitting into the gun and firing at her. None hit her though. Just when she got up to the empty rooftop, she stood in shock. She bit down on her lip and searched around. She knew she couldn't be alone, she felt April's presence there.

"Well well, would you look at that? You've grown just as much as I have." A voice muttered behind her. By the sound of the voice she knew it wasn't April but rather an old enemy of hers.

"What do you want Jake?" She mumbled shoving him in the chest. He had wide shoulders curved in with a hunch, pair of deep blue eyes, and lighter tan skin than Megan.

"I just want to talk to you." He replied cunningly.

"I don't want to talk to a punk." She retorted stomping back to the ladders.

"We used to be so close back then. Dancing, singing and wiping the restaurant tables, what happened to us?" He asked.

"You don't know what happened?" Megan snapped slightly sarcastic.

"I lie. I know exactly what happened." He teased. "You messed with us, you left. No biggy. It's your entire fault."

"Bastard." She whispered, spitting into the gun. It shot right to his check, dripping with her saliva.

"Where are you going? I don't care if you spit on me or anything, I have to tell you something." He said grabbing her wrist.

"I don't care anymore Jake! I'm through with the Purple Dragons and I don't need you to be a stupid messenger boy for me," She snapped seizing her hand from his grip.

"Even if it's about your turtle buddies?" He mocking asked.

"You've been stalking me, haven't you?" She retorted turning to face the tall boy.

"Tell me more," he whispered.

"Ok tell me what you've gotta say— this better be worth my time or I'll make the pain last for weeks." She threaten cracking her knuckles.

"I know you'll probably beat me for this but remember when the mousers attacked you when you were robbing the Great Bank?" She nodded back. "Well the Purple Dragons put a can of that red mist in your bag. DON'T HIT ME!" He shouted caving into his arms.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She hollered. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because— the Purple Dragons want you and your dad to do the dirty work and we steal the stash from you. Just didn't expect you to end up with the turtles though. We got some dealing to finish." He said cracking his neck.

"You want me to call them? You'll probably end up in the dumpster though," she mocked.

"No please no! I was just kidding." He pledged.

"So let me get this straight. You used the mousers to attack me so that you can rob me blind?" He nodded in agreement. "I don't care anymore; I'm out of the business anyways."

"Wait that's not it though! That's not what I wanted to tell you. Your step dad is trying to mind control you." He shouted. She froze.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Mind control? You've gotta get a better story to reel me in." She laughed.

"No I'm dead serious! He has an entire plan up his sleeve. First it was about mind controlling you to rob mindlessly for him and now—it's about the turtles. He wants you to get rid of them. He knows you won't do it so he's gonna turn you into his zombie." He said running his finger across his neck. "You've never listened to him and now he's making you his puppet!"

"He would never do that!" She snarled. "And I always listen to him!"

"Sure you do! Like that time when you robbed us and took half of the money for yourself and never told him about it." He answered sarcastically. "Anyways, just think about it Megan, you know your dad is a crazy evil scientist. He can make robots, small spider things; you don't think he can make a mind controlling device? You know he doesn't like the turtles and he's got something big behind his plan... I'm sure of it."

"How—how do you know all of this?" She murmured.

"I did my research." He answered striding to the edge of the building.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I mean a few months ago you kicked me out of the Purple Dragons and now you're all friendly and stuff,"

"You've never been good with people Megan, just like your step dad, and now that you have friends and a better life away from the gang and robberies— I want you to keep this life and be happy like the old days."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help much." He said leaping off.

She didn't hesitate. She knew what to do next. Megan raced back the path and jumped into the nearest sewer hole. She didn't even mind when she stepped into the guck. The more she thought, Jake was right, her father was the kind of man to do that kind of thing. So all along her entire life was a part of a trick, a foolish plan her dad created to pull off his schemes letting her do the dirty work. She didn't know what was running through her mind. Although she understood everything she couldn't handle holding it all in.

_'My dad got a microscopic chip in my head to make me his string-puppet. He's played me right into his trap. That little jerk, when I see him again he's gonna be dead bait. Who am I gonna tell? Raphael would just punk, Donnie might freak out, Sensei would kick me out, Mickey— no brainer... I guess Leo's the only one I could count on.'_

"NO ONE, IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE, NO ONE WILL EVER GET LEFT BEHIND! UNDERSTOOD?" A voice echoed into the sewer. Megan found herself back in the hideout with the TV still flashing and Leonardo still mimicking Captain Ryan's dialogues. He was so concentrated in the show that he didn't notice that she stood there.

"Leo," Her voice crackled. His head turned at the speed of light.

"Megan, what are you doing here at this time—" Before he was up on his feet to greet her, she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo's breaths were shallow, his heart raced and his swallows were gulps.

"What happened?" He muttered. When she broke the hug and begun to speak, she noticed the red mask lingering in the darkness watching and hearing them. One thing's for sure, she wasn't gonna let the news spill till she knew everyone wouldn't act negatively on it.

"I—I just needed- a hug." She stuttered hugging him again. Raph smirked and returned to his room, petting his pet turtle. Leo knew there was more just when she muttered in his ear... "I need your help."


End file.
